Children (SoW game)
In Story of World (game), players have an option to have two children after getting married, and at a later time, the player and their spouse will decide that they would like to have a child. The appearance of player's child is based on the hair color, skin tone, and eye color of your spouse - not the ones of character the person is playing as. So for example if your spouse has blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes - your children will also have the same traits. 'Requirements' Niklas will have a Level 3 House upgrade available for 100.000 Cash, 50 Hardwood Lumber, 3 Adamantite, and then "your choice" on one of the following materials: 20 Wool, 15 Great Wool, 10 Ultimate Wool, 5 Fluorite, or 5 Opal. Now that the Level 3 House has constructed, the player must buy a crib for their baby to sleep in. The crib costs 2500 Cash and requires 5 Hardwood Lumber, 1 Silver - as well as "your choice" on one of the following options: 5 Wool, 4 Great Wool, 3 Ultimate Wool, 2 Supreme Wool, or 1 Miracle Wool. Players can build the Level 3 House and Crib before marriage if they want. 'Expecting a Baby' Pregnancy Improve your husband or wife's relationship to a Pink name tag color (80,000 XP) and randomly in the morning, a pregnancy event will occur. You may wake up to find that your spouse has the urge to have a child. The player can agree or disagree. The next day, the female-side of couple will not feel well. The player and their spouse will go to Pink Diamond, where, after a quick check-up, Robert will announced that the two of them are expecting a child. After Dr. Robert announces the pregnancy, the player's spouse will ask to select the gender of their child. Birth The pregnancy takes 9 months which is the same as in real life. If your child is going to be born on the same date as someone's birthday or a festival day, the childbirth event will be held one day afterward. For example: *Married on 8 December, Year 1 *Accepted the request to have a child on 15 December, Year 1 (randomly after wedding) *Pregnancy event occurs on 16 December, Year 1 *Child supposed to be born on 16 September of Year 2 (9 months after pregnancy), but because of Martina's Birthday, the date was moved to 17 September of Year 2. In the morning, the wife one will wake up feeling ill, and the husband insists that he'll take her to the clinic. The wife doesn't want to go, but she gives in and lets her husband take her. If the person is playing as a female character, the husband will realise what's going on. Screen fades to black, then the player and their spouse travel to Ganache Clinic, where your child will be born. You will be told its gender and then be able to select his/her name. The baby is always dressed in a white blanket, no matter if it is a boy or girl. The reply will be different depending on which option was chosen. *'Option 1-3:' "In fact, the two of you did have a boy/girl." *'Option 4:' "It's a boy/girl!" As a reward for the newborn baby, Mitzi will come to the clinic and she will give the player 10 Baby Formula as well as a Rattle. If the male player marries Mitzi, after the baby is born she will give the Formula Milk immediately. Normally, the wife will take place at the clinic, but this rule does not apply to Auguste and Tomoko. If the player marries one of mentioned special beings, he or she will do the delivery themselves at player's house. 'Raising the Baby' Starting on the day after its birth, feed the baby by giving it Formula Milk every day. The Player will find it in their Cooked Dishes section of one's bag inventory. The Player can buy more Formula Milk at Lime Ranch for 100 Cash each (especially when she is working). She also sells the kitchen recipe for 50 Cash. To make it yourself the Player will need to use either 2 Milk, 1 Great Milk, 1 Ultimate Milk, 1 Supreme Milk, or 1 Miracle Milk; the quality of milk won't add any benefit to the resulting Formula Milk. The player also wants to raise its friendship by using Rattle. Players will find a Rattle in the Tools section of their bag inventory. Use the stylus to tap it from bag and then tap on a baby in its crib to use the Rattle. The baby will grow to a new stage every 1 month until he/she is grown up. If the player has lost track of how old the baby is, the following is a general guideline... *'Stage 1 (9 months after pregnancy):' The baby is born after the pregnancy event and only resides in its crib. *'Stage 2 (1 month after birth):' The baby learns to crawl. *'Stage 3 (1 month after crawling stage):' The baby starts standing up for a few seconds each time. They also start to grow hair that differs depending on gender - boys will have ear-length hair with a little fringe, while the girl will have neck-length hair with a little fringe. *'Stage 4 (1 month after learning to stand up):' The baby, now a child, will consistently starts walking, though quite slowly. The child's hair-style still looks the same as it were in stage 3. *'Stage 5 (1 month after learning to walk):' The child runs around efficiently and learns to talk, saying few words. Their head is oval like any other character. The hair-style will also change: boys will have straight neck-length hair while girls will have short, shoulder-length hair. *'Stage 6 (1 month after talking):' The child grows up and starts to talk completely like any other character. That is certainly very long time and probably can make them tired of waiting. 'Baby Transformation' The baby goes through six different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. The race of own spouse determines the main color of baby clothing. 'Clothing' *A newborn baby will wear special outfit that is only seen during the moment they were born. They are wrapped in a white blanket and have little to no hair. After a baby's birth, it will wear a colored long-sleeved shirt and diaper. *Month 2 of a baby's life it will learn to crawl. Its outfit is solid colored onesie with a white bib. *Month 3, the baby will learn to stand up. Its outfit is a white shirt with a matching bib as its bottom and colored underwear. *Month 4, the baby will learn to walk. They wear a colored shirt and red underwear. *Month 5, the baby will grow into a small child. The child's clothes are the only ones that differ depending on its gender. Boys will wear a colored shirt and orange shorts, whilst girls will wear a colored gingham dress. Note If you get married to Prince Auguste or Tomoko, the color of baby's clothes will be randomly chosen from 6 races available. If not the color you want, reload back to the last save and go to bed to witness the childbirth again. Repeat until you get the desired clothing color. 'Grown-Up' Over the course of five months, the baby will grow from a newborn, an infant, toddler, and then a small child. When the baby turns 6 months old, it will be fully-grown child. In this time, you no longer need to feed him/her milk because he/she can live independently. But at least, entertain him/her with a treasure given to you by your spouse. The spouse' race determines the type of toy you can play with your child when it reaches its final stage: *'Germanic:' Cowbell *'Latin:' Maracas *'Nordic:' Yeti doll *'Anglo-Saxon:' Pop-Up book *'Slavic:' Russian dolls (matryoshka) *'Asian:' Stuffed panda If it's a boy, the child will wear a colored hoodie, dark blue shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. If it's a girl, the child will wear a long-sleeved colored peter pan collar shirt, dark blue skirt, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Like the baby clothes, the color of grown-up clothes depends on your spouse' race, which has previously mentioned at Baby Transformation header. Schedule-wise, the child will be inside your house between 6:00 and 9:00, then he/she will be in a random location on farm or in the wild areas between your land plot and Whip City. They will come back to the house around 17:30, and then go to bed at 21:00. 'Second Child' Now that the first child is all grown up, the player may be asked if they want to have a child again. The second child's gender will be the opposite of the first child. You cannot have two children of same gender in this game, so if you have previously chosen a boy, then the second child will be a girl, vice-versa. To have a second child, improve your husband or wife's name tag colour to 90,000 XP (Red name tag color). At a random time after you agree with your spouse to have a second child, the second pregnancy will occur the next morning. The process is almost the same as a first child. Both of your children's profile have been created from when they were born. No matter it is the first or second child, once your child finally reached the final stage, it has completely "grown-up" and cannot grow any older. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only characters